Don't lie
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: Dedicado para chocolana chochan, feliz cumpleaños es un one shot con yaoi lenxhoro y un mini lemon... es algo... cursi? pero tiene algo que ver con nuestra relacion lo se, estoy rara XD R


_-- este fic esta dedicado y escrito solamente para chocolana (cho-chan), es por tu cumpleaños cho - espero que te guste… es… T-T meloso XD espero que entiendas el mensaje jejeje (pero no "ese" tipo de mensaje -) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

**Advertencia:**

**Yaoi (horoxlen)**

**Lemon (sexo explicito)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Don't lie….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hace un año que lo conozco… un año y en una semana cumplimos el primer aniversario juntos… como amigos… y quiero algo que le haga saber lo mucho que me ayudo y que… yo… lo quiero…

Me quede estúpidamente perdido en mis pensamientos que olvide por completo la clase.

"-Auch!" –Digo luego de haber sido golpeado por un borrador- "-Wtf?"-miro hacia el frente y el profesor de historia estaba cruzado de brazos con su mejor expresión de "si no va a atender en mi clase mejor se valla", guarde silencio y me acomode en mi asiento…

"-Len-baka… -" Efectivamente… mi mejor amigo Horokeu Usui me había estado observando y ahora me sonreía con esa hermosa sonrisa característica de él, a veces llegaba a preocuparme el hecho de que sonriera tanto, hasta en los peores momentos, pero me gustaba pensar que su vida no tenia tantos problemas como la mía –correspondí la sonrisa- "-Jeje, que raro tu tan sonriente, acaso encontraste novia?" –Mire con desconfianza- "-No… que no puedo sonreír?" Negaste con su dedo índice intentando poner cara de intelectual "-Vamos… no te alegras de que te sonría hoto?" Rápidamente te tiraste sobre mi abrazándome con fuerza mientras repetía "-Shii!"

Ya me había acostumbrado a sus abrazos sorpresivos y no me molestaban, es mas, se me hacia tierno… después de un tiempo me di cuenta que son indispensables para mi vida, sonara cursi, pero a veces… necesito que alguien me abrace.

Se separó al sentir el silencio proveniente del profesor, y yo en un entupido reflejo me aferre a su cuello en un intento desesperado para que no te separaras de mí. El aula completa se volteo a ver mi sorpresiva reacción… Acaso es tan malo… querer amor?

El calor se apodero de mis mejillas haciéndome sentir cada vez mas avergonzado ante mi reacción, como siempre disimulaste todo a la perfección y me separaste con suavidad de tu pecho, revolviste mis cabellos juguetonamente e hiciste tu típica mueca sacando un poco la lengua mientras cerrabas los ojos.

Al terminar las clases me pediste si podías acompañarme a mi casa… accedí rápidamente y así partimos.

En el camino no parabas de hablar, hablabas de todo y yo… yo prestaba atención a todos tus movimientos, palabras, gestos… pero en un momento… una pregunta me saco de aquel mundo soñado…

"-Que… harías si me matara?" –Preguntaste con la mirada gacha e inexpresiva- No sabia que contestar… haría tantas cosas… pero… acaso me creerías si te las digo? Acaso… si te digo que tantas cosas hermosas pasan por mi mente podrida, no pensarías que solo es una falsa respuesta para animarte? Pero no es así… moriría de angustia con el simple echo de que no estés a mi lado… sonriendo, riendo y siendo… aquel horo-horo que me levanta el animo hasta en los momentos mas difíciles. De tan solo pensarlo me mata, imaginare si lo haces? –Puse mis manos sobre la nuca intentando parecer tan fío como siempre- "-Pues… no se, supongo que… me sentiría mal" Mal… mal me siento ahora por mentirte, por estar siempre pendiente de no perder mi "personalidad" agresiva, misteriosa, morbosa y fría.

Pero… que tan sinceras son las personas? Se que ni tu me eres sincero en tu totalidad, o acaso alguna vez te vi llorar, estar mal o simplemente tener "un mal día"? No, por que… te escondes, siempre simulas estar feliz… a mi me gustaría serlo o poder simularlo para que nadie mas venga a molestar preguntando por que mi actitud o mi malhumor.

"-Me mentirías?" –Pregunte sin pensarlo- "-Claro que no baka" –Respondes con una calidez que me atrapa- Ahora me estas mintiendo, me mientes al decir que no lo haces, me confundes con lo mas mínimo y a veces no te das cuenta de que el fingir tanto es peor, o para mi lo es, porque me doy cuenta de lo mal que estas aunque tengas esa mascara puesta.

"-Mira!" –Chillas rompiendo el silencio- Un afiche en una columna anunciaba que el festival de la primavera se acercaba, se que te gustan esas cosas… tus ojos brillaban con emoción. "-Quieres ir?" –Preguntaste amistosamente- "-Claro…" –Intente disimular mi alegría ya que tu me invitaste a el festival… como… una cita…-

Estuve en una nube de pensamientos positivos el resto del viaje hasta que me dejaste en la puerta de mi casa, me depositaste ese beso tierno de "amigos" en la mejilla y te fuiste diciendo algo como "-Te me cuidas mucho, baia" A lo que yo respondí haciendo un ademán con la mano mientras me metía en mi "hermosa" casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegue al colegio con las esperanzas de que me alegraras el día después de vivir el infierno al que llamo familia… pero algo raro había… llegaste temprano, y al saludarme… no era el saludo "-Co ta?" de siempre… solo fue un seco "-Como estas len?" Para cualquiera seria un saludo común, pero para mí no, algo te pasaba, siquiera sonreías, solo te sentaste a mi lado y sacaste tus cosas como si esperaras a que todo pasara lo más rápido posible.

Como decirte que noto eso? Me tomarías por loco o algo así? Horo… me doy cuenta de ello, aunque no lo admita y no te pregunte… siento que soy una molestia al meterme en tus problemas personales, pero… si tu te preocupas por mi y me preguntas… por que mierda yo no puedo hacerlo? Por que yo no puedo demostrarte que me preocupan tus estados de animo? De seguro… solo es… timidez? O una simple cobardía… no… realmente siento que… no quieres contarme, por algo será… solo… soy una carga…

Mi nariz siente algo raro, mis ojos se humedecen y comienzo a ver borroso… acaso quiero llorar? Si… eso es…

Apoyo mi mano en la mesa y sobre ella mi rostro, intente taparlo lo mejor posible para que no me veas así… no hoy, hoy no quería molestarte…

Guardaste silencio toda la mañana, y al tocar el timbre de salida… simplemente te fuiste solo, sin decir adiós o si nos veríamos al otro día.

Corrí a mi casa, me encerré en mi habitación y me tendí en la cama. Quede en silencio unas horas hasta que no lo soporte más y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos hasta llegar a la almohada.

* * *

Esa semana estuviste raro, yo casi no fui a clases para que no me veas mal, solo quería llorar y mis ojos me delataban en ese momento.

El viernes de esa semana te me acercaste y secamente dijiste "-Vamos a ir al festival?" Mi mirada se poso sobre los tuyos, me quede unos momentos pensando y asentí finalmente, prometiste ir por mi a la hora en la que comenzaba y yo ahí te espere, en mi casa… sentía nervios, estaba nervioso? Si… y mucho, mis manos estaban frías y temblaba, será… que… hoy… sea nuestra primera cita aunque sea… como amigos?

Una diminuta sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro, pero pronto se fue al escuchar el timbre… fui hacia la puerta y al verte mis músculos se tensaron… tan sexy, tan varonil, tan… tan… horo…

Llevabas puesta una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando relucir ese hermoso pecho, un pantalón del mismo color y tu banda… dios! Tenias el cabello suelto! Caía hermosamente sobre tu rostro dándote un aspecto mayor y más maduro.

Por otro lado… yo… tenía una polera de cuello alto pegada al cuerpo, unos jeans y unas cadenas colgaban del cinto, todo negro…

Salí un tanto sonrojado y camine a tu lado unas cuadras hasta que paraste de golpe y miraste hacia donde se divisaba el parque.

"-Es hermoso" –Murmuraste- A lo que yo me quede en silencio… no quería hablar, no estaba de ánimos para hablar, solo quería disfrutar.

"-Lo primero que haremos será… subir ahí" –Señalo la ya conocida rueda de la fortuna.

Que le vera de especial? –Pensé- …

De la nada, tomó mi mano y me llevo rápidamente al lugar, hicimos la fila hasta que fue nuestro turno para subir. Por suerte era de a dos, así que fuimos solos.

La lentitud de la rueda era desesperante, solo mostraba el paisaje ya conocido por mis ojos, pero a ti te fascinaba, se notaba en tu rostro.

Una vez que llegamos a la cima se detuvo haciendo notar el silencio y haciéndolo cada vez mas incomodo. Tosiste haciendo obvia la situación e intentando que yo comience a hablar, pero aun así no dije nada, solo quería pasar tiempo a tu lado, no quería ser más una molestia.

Al acabarse tu paciencia empezaste a habar de todo, cosas sin sentido o importancia, solo… cosas…

Hablaste por unos minutos… mi sangre hervía, como podía ser que me hables de eso? Como podía ser que me hables después de eso? Como puede… ser… que no te des cuenta… que te amo…?

"-Dime…" –Me miraste- "-Si?" "-Que te pasa?" "-Nada…" Respuesta equivocada –Pensé- Algo te pasaba y era muy evidente… que tenia que hacer para que te des cuenta? Tirarte al suelo y solo dios valla a saber que cosas mas?

Imágenes invadieron mi mente, algunas de nuestros buenos tiempos, otra de roces diminutos pero que para mi habían sido tortuosas fricciones… y sin darme cuenta estaba sobre ti, tirados en el suelo mientras yo decía cosas incoherentes.

Tus pupilas estaban dilatadas, tus ojos abiertos a mas no poder… tus muñecas sujetadas por mis manos y mi trasero sobre tus caderas.

"-Q-que… haces?" No podías creerlo, como alguien como yo iba a hacer eso? Claro… las personas como nosotros no sentimos, puede ser que tengan razón, pero eso no viene al caso ahora… solo pienso en una cosa y es en decirte todo lo que estuve pensando este tiempo… todo…

Mis labios se separaron para poder comenzar a gritarte todo lo que pensaba sobre ti… sobre mí… sobre nosotros, pero no me dejaste hacerlo, te apresuraste a sentarte en el suelo para alcanzar mis labios y así fundirlos con los tuyos en un tímido beso.

Beso que pronto comenzó a tomar vida y lujuria. Tu lengua lamió mi labio inferior como si pidiera permiso para entrar a visitar a la mía, accedí con rapidez, creo que entendí que hay otras formas de decirte lo que siento sin la necesidad de hablar o gritar.

Pronto estábamos jugando a un juego de besos, carisias y respiraciones agitadas.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, en lo que aprovechaste para preguntar lo que ese día me haría no solo un hombre, si no también… feliz.

"-Quieres… hacerlo, Len Tao?" –Preguntaste fríamente, cosa que me hirió en el fondo- Yo quería… si, pero… no de esa forma, no por compromiso o por compasión… quería… que me amaras.

No respondí lo que hizo que te desesperaras y tomaras mis caderas con fuerza para repetir la pregunta.

"-No…" –Respondí- "-No quiero "hacerlo" con tigo, quiero que me hagas tuyo, pero con amor… Horokeu Usui"

Nuevamente tu expresión de sorpresa apareció, llevándose al frío Horo-horo.

"-POR QUE YO TE…" No me dejaste terminar, tu dedo índice se poso sobre mis labios haciéndome callar. "-Muéstramelo de otra forma… baka"

Lo comprendí… por fin lo hice… lo querías tanto como yo, lo deseabas, lo implorabas, tu mirada, tus manos, tus besos y caricias… todo encajaba, y eso creo un clima de pasión incontenible.

Me quite la polera con facilidad dejando al descubierto mi pecho… pálido, suave y algo marcado por las heridas de la vida… humedeciste tus labios ante la visión y sacaste pecho para que yo te sacara la camisa… lo que hice con lentitud, intentando acariciar tus pezones y tu piel que era como explorar un terreno desconocido para mi… una tierra virgen donde nadie había estado antes… y yo seria el primero en hacerlo.

Una vez que me libere de tu camisa me dirigí a tus pantalones… acaricie lentamente tu abdomen hasta llegar a el cierre de éstos… los deshice como pude y una vez que estuviste en ropa interior continuaste desvistiéndome a mi.

Tus manos eran tan grandes, me sentía un niño inexperto a pesar de que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en esto… pero… tus caricias y esa forma tan sensual de quitarme la ropa parecía… como si… realmente esta no fuera tu primera vez.

Dude… pero pronto no le di importancia… si no eras virgen que importaba? Esta noche eras mío, solo mío.

Pasaron dos minutos… aunque parecieron una eternidad ya estábamos completamente desnudos, admirando el cuerpo del otro, mirando nuestras erecciones rojizas y ruborizándonos ante esos pequeños toquecitos que nos dábamos y apartábamos las manos, como si nuestros miembros fueran a mordernos.

"-Vasta de juegos Lensito… vamos al grano" Tu voz sonó ronca y seductora, casi como si me hechizara.

Asentí con la cabeza y espere a que un inexperto dedo ultrajara mi entrada; los músculos de mi trasero se tensaron haciendo mas difícil la estimulación, pero ninguno de los dos sabia que así era peor.

De la manera más dolorosa pase la etapa de "preparación" y pase a la próxima "penetración". Ahora comenzaba a pensar que esto iba a ser perfecto.

Tu cuerpo se recostó en el suelo… como si se rindiera, solo dijiste "-Cabálgame" y todo lo demás fue excitación y orgasmos.

Tome tu pene en mis manos y lo guié hacia mi entrada, cuando me acomode y estuve listo baje, auto-penetrándome, te cabalgue por unos minutos hasta que tomaste el control de la situación y agarraste mis caderas con tus manos, me hacías bajar y subir por tu pene cada vez mas rápido hasta que un gemido tuyo y los espasmos de nuestros cuerpos nos advirtieron tu eyaculacion. Me masturbaste con ambas manos y pronto mi semen se esparció por tus manos y cayo hasta tú pecho, el cual lamí y bese hasta que la rueda volvió a estar en movimiento… nos apresuramos para vestirnos y una vez abajo bajamos como si nada, pero al gente nos miraba con espanto, ambos estábamos despeinados, sudorosos y… tomados de la mano.

"-Te amo" –Me miraste con una amplia sonrisa- "-Yo… también, hoto" "-Feliz… aniversario Len" No lo resistí… pronto me lance hacia tus brazos para que correspondieras mi abrazo y eso hiciste, me tomaste de las caderas y juraste nunca mas volver a mentirme o a ocultarme cosas… y eso fue… el principio… de nuestra hermosa relación.

Fin…

* * *

_O.o quedo muy chorongo? Jajaja, es cursi… lo se, lo admito, pero espero que hallas entendido… XD no es que quiera hacerte eso jajaja, bueno, ya te darás cuenta._

_- Espero que les halla gustado a todos, me despido……_**R&R**…….

_**Nos vemos en el infierno** (solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


End file.
